


As it was

by Afrozentundra2



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afrozentundra2/pseuds/Afrozentundra2
Summary: I am- Kami I am so sorry!" Minato buried his face into his hands. There so so much he had wanted for his boy. So much he wanted to teach and bestow. Minato had wanted Naruto to grow and find love in someone. To have children of his own. He had wanted his wife, sons, and grandchildren there beside him as he died. But none of that happened. Minato didn't get to see his family grow and blossom. His oldest was barely able to protect them both and Minato just had to watch. What kind of father was he?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Kudos: 6





	As it was

Minato gently floated down the street. It was quiet tonight. It was the one day of the year in which the village was silent this early. Minato looked around slowly. The buildings were old and worn down. The new buildings were places no child should ever know about. Old and sick shinobi with no where to go and no one to be with were drunk on the street. Some women in short clothes sat at a corner talking quietly. As if to make the silence last as long as possible. There were questionable exchanges happening in the alley. When he was alive, Minato would never have come here. He knew this place was here sure, but that was a different world than the one he was a part of. This world was where the dredges of society where. There was no place for a honorable shinobi here, much less a small child.

Yet here he was. A small child of only five buried under the covers in a apartment that had no heat. The golden haired boy was shivering in the chilly autumn night. Despite his efforts there was nothing he could do. Minato had tried to heat the shoebox- ahemm apartment- once. He almost vanished that night. Minato never truly recovered any strength from that night. It was a losing battle. Minato was no idiot. He knew when to stop and try something different. Only problem was that he had no clue what to try. So Minato sat. Just as he did every night with out fail.

"Neh, Naru-chan I saw you big brother today! He has grown up a lot you know!" Minato liked to talk to Naruto. While the child couldn't hear him, it brought some comfort to Minato knowing that Naruto wasn't ignored by him.

" It was so hard to believe. He is almost fifteen now. Can you believe that Naruto? Kashi-chan Was only nine the last time I got to talk to him." The boy snored away and Minato laughed a little.

" You're just like your Kaa-san you know? You both could keep me up all night if you wanted to." Minato looked out the window. The sky was bright and the stars were shining like jewels.

"She loved you Naruto. Please don't ever forget that. We were so happy to meet you. Even though I only got to hold you for a few minutes, those were the best moments of my life. I will never regret saving you. Your Kaa-san would say the same. I-I think she loved you more than me!" Minato let out a soft laugh. It was wet sounding and was quickly cut off by a choked sob.

" Kami. There are so many things I regret. I regret leaving you alone in this world. I regret not saving your Kaa-san and your brother. I regret letting the village know of your burden. I am- Kami I am so sorry!" Minato buried his face into his hands. There so so much he had wanted for his boy. So much he wanted to teach and bestow. Minato had wanted Naruto to grow and find love in someone. To have children of his own. He had wanted his wife, sons, and grandchildren there beside him as he died. But none of that happened. Minato didn't get to see his family grow and blossom. His oldest was barely able to protect them both and Minato just had to watch. What kind of father was he?

It wasn't a warm night but Kakashi Would make do. The forest was always cold and dark. On this day even more so. Kakashi walked along the crater. The impact the Kyuubi left Was still there. Not only imprinted into the minds of the people that lived through it, but in the earth itself. The nine-tails chakra destroyed the earth. It corroded the soil. Nothing grew here. It was a physical representation of the devastation of that day. A mark no one could ever get rid of.

At the center of the hole was a small pedestal. Just big enough for a newborn to rest and despite the blood being long gone Kakashi thought it was still lingering in the air. Heavy with the knowledge of the amount of life's stolen. Heavy with the knowledge that this was where his parents died and his baby brother became an orphan. Kakashi hated this place, but he hated forgetting even more. So every year he found himself here. In the place where his family came to an end. In the place where he holds the most regrets.  
Minato snapped his head up. Kakashi was still shuffling around the sleeping boys apartment. Cleaning this and getting rid of that. Sometimes Minato wondered if Naruto knew it was Kakashi and not a magic fairy cleaning his home and stocking the fridge. Minato knew he didn't but it was Kakashi. It was always Kakashi. Jiraiya left after a week. Minato still couldn't forgive him for that. Sarutobi let Naruto suffer. Minato hated them both. They neglected any duties they had to help. But Jiraiya was the worst. Minato could see it in the mans eyes. The simmering disgust. Not many people knew that Minato was the unofficial son to the toad sage. They were close yes, but behind closed doors Jiraiya was his Tou-san. He was Naruto's Jiji. They were family. Not anymore though and when the toad pervert dies Minato will be right there. Minato will make the mans eternity hell.

But that was besides the point. Because right now an assassin was being Kakashi. The fourteen year old was good. But even the boy had is limits. Even a prodigy could get caught unaware.

"Fuck! Kashi!" Minato didn't think. In the past he had wanted to help. He was ruled by anger due to his inability to touch. But as a kunai was plunged into Kakashi's shoulder, Minato didn't think about how he couldn't touch. He thought about how he would save his son. He refused to do anything less than what ever he needed to do to save them both.

His skin tingles. His body felt strange and his vision was suddenly comprised. The air was fresh and clear but he tasted iron. In a split second he realized he was facing the sink where Kakashi had been doing dishes. He whirled around to a shocked looking anbu. It was a mere second before Minato had a kunai in the mans throat. The anbu was dead in seconds. Minato took a split second to register that he was somehow in Kakashi's body and was now bleeding quite profusely. The anbu was a root member based on the seal inked into the skin on his throat. Silence. Minato stumbled slightly and made his way over to the bed where Naruto lay. The child was still asleep. He should have woken up during that scuffle. But his eyes seemed to be unnaturally closed. Minato stretched a shaky hand towards the boy.

Naruto was so warm. Minato let out a loud sob. How long had it been since he got to hold his own son? He wrapped the boy up in Kakashi's young arms and basked in the warmth he had all but forgotten. Naruto was so tiny when he was last held and now Kakashi's arms were only just big enough to properly hug the boy. It was almost unreal that Minato was holding him again. If it wasn't for the fact that he hadn't slept since his death Minato would have been convinced this was simply a dream. A fairy tail come true. But this was real.

So was the squad of root anbu that was quickly advancing towards the apartment. Minato didn't have anytime to spare. He grabbed Naruto and ran. He didn't stop. Minato went as hard and fast as Kakashi's body could take. The fourteen year old was one of the fastest in the village. That may have been the only thing to save them that night. In another world Minato couldn't save Kakashi. The boy would die not long after Naruto. The two found days after their death. In another world Minato would help the boys to the afterlife while he stayed to watch the world rightly burn. In another world Kakashi's friends and teammates were the only ones who fought for justice. But that was another world. In this world Minato did save Kakashi. In this world Minato started a chain reaction so strong it sent ripples out into the universe. In this world Minato found whirlpool.

It had been so long since Minato had slept that he honestly had forgotten how. It took two days before the blood loss and the fact that it wasn't his body to take its toll. He traveled the distance in two days what took most four and a half. He was dizzy and shaken but he was determined to get to a safe place. His steps were getting harder and he honestly wasn't sure where he was going. He was drawn in. There was something calling for him to come. Minato could only hold that his gut feeling of safety was correct.  
The temple was in ruins but it was clear where they were. Minato had somehow made it to the ruins of whirlpool. While it was the outskirts of the city it didn't matter. He stumbled into a small hollow of a burnt tree on the grounds of the ruin. It was protected enough that Nothing could easily get to them. His steps faltered. The wound was inflamed and infected. The heat make it's way up his spine and into his head. He couldn't think clearly anymore. All he could do was curl himself around Naruto and hope that there was a bloody miracle in the making.

Minato awoke with a jerk. A wet nose gently nudged him. It was so hot a foggy in his head. He didn't truly recognize the animal as anything other than safe. He vaguely realized the feeling were Kakashi's and not his own. But The animal was talking to him and suddenly there were more of them. He had no clue how many but they were all safe so he didn't think to hard. it was so hard to think. Naruto was wiggling around the animals had stated to talk louder. But he was so tired. His chest was heavy and breathing was hard. He had felt like this before. But where? Did-did it even. matter anymore? He liked whoever was licking his face and forehead. It was soothing. He could sleep now. They were safe.

Blackness

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross posted on FanFiction. Net. The main reason being, that while not guaranteed if I write any steamy scenes they will be on here and not there.


End file.
